Why?
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Mac makes a phone call.


Title: Why?  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: Yeah Baby, and anything after Boomerang II  
Summary: Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimers: Do you really think a teenager would  
create something like that and then sit on her home  
computer and write fanfic for the same show. I DON'T  
THINK SO!!!!!!!  
  
Archiving: Don't care as long as my name stays on it  
and you tell me where you put it.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't typical for me to write  
pieces like this. This is my first story writing it  
as Mac POV. And for those of you who are reading the  
He Didn't Have To Be series I haven't forgot about  
that. I'm in the middle of writing the next story in  
the series.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sarah Mackenzie Residence  
Georgetown  
  
'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' The  
little voice said inside my head as I finished  
punching in the number that I saw seconds ago on the  
screen of my TV.   
"Welcome. What is your name?" A female voice  
greeted me over the phone.  
"Mac."  
"Mac? Is that you're real name or a nickname?"  
The lady questioned again.  
"It's what all my friends call me, but my given  
name is Sarah." I stopped I didn't want to give too  
much away to this woman I've never even spoke to or  
met.  
"Alright Sarah when is your birthday?"   
'I should just hang up the phone now.' the  
little voice inside me told me, but something made  
me keep talking.  
"June 4." I replied.  
"Ah a Gemini."  
"Yes." I replied again.  
"I sense that you are trapped and I'm not  
talking about being held prisoner. You are trapped  
by love. Am I right?"  
"Yes." I don't know why I said it, but I did.  
"Let's see it's between two men. Hmm?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes." The lady on the phone stated. "I see two  
very handsome men. I see both with dark hair, but  
one has light eyes. Am I right?"  
"Yeah." I couldn't believe it this woman was  
right on the money.  
"This light eyed man...uhh what color are his  
eyes?"  
"Blue." I state at once. I have no clue why I  
can remember the color of HIS eyes, but I can't even  
remember the color of my boyfriends eyes.  
"Blue." The lady snapped me out of my trans .  
"This blue eyed man you have know for a long time  
and he his like your knight and shinning armor.  
Right again?"  
"I wouldn't say that." I begin to lie. Of course  
HE is my night and shinning armor.  
"Don't lie to me. I know he really is and your  
thinking about him aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"This other man, you are close."  
"Yes I'm engaged to him."  
"I see, but you don't really love him. Do you?"  
Before I had a chance to reply she started again.  
"Don't answer me I already know the answer. You and  
your knight did something out of character for both  
of you."  
"We slept together."  
"Umm hmm. You recently found out that there will  
be a little one on the way soon didn't you?"  
"Oh my god yes." I almost dropped the phone  
there.  
"And you want it to be the knights, but you're  
sure it's this other fellow's?"  
"Kind of."  
"You're dreams have come true. The baby's father  
is your knight." I let out a gasp. "Anything else  
you would like to know sweetie?"  
"When this baby was conceived we just got caught  
up in the moment and I'm not sure about how he will  
feel about it." The words just came out of my mouth.  
"You are talking about your knight?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't worry your knight loves you and he will  
love this baby. So drop this other man and go to  
your knight."  
"Thank you."  
"No thank you."  
I placed the phone back on it's spot and sank  
back on the couch. What am I going to do? She says I  
should tell HIM that he's going to be a father, but  
what about my fiancée? I only accepted because I  
thought that he was the only person who would want  
me after my mistakes.   
I finally make my decision and pick the phone  
back up.  
"Hello?" HIS voice answers.  
"Hi it's me."  
"Mac what time is it?"  
"12:27. Listen I really need to talk to you. Do  
you thing you could meet me at McMurphy's?"  
"Can't this wait till in the morning at the  
office?" HE asked me. For some reason he didn't want  
to see me.   
"No it can't wait. Please..." I beg.  
"Sure Mac I'll be there in about 30 minutes."  
"See you then." I hang the phone back up and let  
out a sigh this really was going to happen. I'm  
really going to tell him how I feel. I grabbed my  
coat and my keys and reach to open the door when it  
opens.  
I jump back until I realized who it is.  
"Mic you scared me." I put my hand on my chest.  
"Sorry lov." He starts to come close to me for a  
kiss, but I back away and start for the door.   
"I have to out for a bit. Bye." I tell him and  
quickly shut the door.   
  
McMurphy's Bar  
Georgetown  
  
I walk in the bar and see him at the bar leaning  
against it and watching the door.  
"We need to talk."  
"Sure why don't we go over here." He leads me  
over to a table. The hand that's usually on my back  
is gone he just walks beside me.  
"What was so important that you had to see me  
tonight?" He asks taking his seat.  
"First of all I came to tell you that I'm going  
to call off all wedding plans. Between me and Mic  
that is." I pause.  
"Why Mac? I thought you loved him."  
"Well like you once said to me, the Rules of  
Engagement have changed."  
"What are you talking about."  
I hang my head and avoid looking at his face and  
the confused look of his I can feel on me.  
"Do you remember when we were on the Baley case  
in Italy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you remember the last night we were there?"  
I look up at him.  
"It's not something I can forget right away  
Mac." He looks at me.  
"Well you're not going to forget it for a long  
time" I look back down at where my hands are resting  
on the table.  
"Will you stop talking so cryptically and just  
tell me. What do you mean I'm not going to forget it  
for a long time."  
I unfold my hands and place them on top of his  
which are also folded on the table.  
"Harm I'm pregnant." I say. I can see the wild,  
unbelievable look in his eyes and on his face.   
"You're preg..pregnant. Is it mine?"   
"Yes."  
"How do you know? I mean you sleep with Brumby  
probably every night , so how do you know it's not  
his?"  
"I have this feeling." I wasn't about to tell  
him who I called.  
"Excuse me Mac, but I have to do some thinking."  
He got up and walked out of the bar.  
I got up also throwing some money on the table  
for my untouched drink and walked outside and go  
into my car before I allowed the tears to come down.  
  
'My life's a mess.' I thought as I placed my  
head on the steering wheel. 'I've just lost the man  
I love, the father of my baby, and for what  
nothing."  
I wipe the tears from my eyes and put the car in  
gear and I drive to the one place I know he will be  
at.  
  
The Wall  
Washington DC  
  
I walked the distance to where I knew I would  
find his father's name. He once told me that he  
always went there to think and talk things out. So I  
was shocked when I didn't find him. I was hoping to  
go there and talk with him again, but I didn't find  
him.  
I drove around Washington for about an hour  
going to all the places I thought I might find him,  
but I didn't have any luck. I wanted to go back to  
my apartment, but I knew I couldn't think there with  
Mic still there. So I went to the one place I could  
go to think with out anybody bothering me. As I  
drove the city streets on my way to JAG Headquarters  
I thought about my options. I could resign my  
commission and move away somewhere, I could continue  
with my duty and act like nothing happened between  
us, or I could have an abortion. As I pulled into  
the parking lot I knew that the last option was out  
of the question, and there was no way that we could  
go on and act like nothing happened especially when  
I started to show and after the baby was born. That  
only left the option to resign my commission and  
move somewhere. I walked into JAG Headquarters and  
began to prepare myself to write my letter of  
resignation.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE?????  
  
**************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  



End file.
